Shiawase No Mahou Magic Of Happiness
by iceblueyes
Summary: A historical-romance. Eriol is back after ten years but he's already engaged. And Tomoyo still loves him. Will they be together or just ignore the feelings that they have?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I made everybody in the anime Card Captor Sakura Prince's and Princesses. There will be new characters soon which they are not part of Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Magic. That is why he left. Every high ruler knows magic. Her loved one went back to England because he wants to learn magic. She never tells him her feelings. So she buried herself too, in magic. She suddenly forgets him, his name for ten years.  
  
"Princess Tomoyo!" Hikaru called.  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo said. She was in the 'living room' waiting for Kaho Mizuki.  
  
"Ms. Kaho is here!" Hikaru said, then she left.  
  
"Kaho-sensei!" she stood up.  
  
"So your highness are you ready for your magic and singing lessons?" Kaho asked.  
  
"Yes! I'm ready!" she answered and proceeded to the room which they will do their lessons. Kaho Mizuki is the teacher of Tomoyo. Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom, want her daughter to learn magic when she was ten. It's very unusual for a nine year old to be in love. So she tried to forget him. Him-Eriol Hiiragizawa. She practiced her lessons thrice a day. And as years passed, somehow it will be a miracle how she will know the name Eriol. Since it's like it is washed out from her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" Sonomi dashed into the castle. Hikaru showed up.  
  
"Your highness, Princess Tomoyo is having her lessons today!"  
  
"Oh dear! I have to tell her Eriol will arrive!" Sonomi said. Hikaru could feel her jaw dropped.  
  
'Prince Eriol from England?' she thought. Sonomi quickly and dashed to the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo was about to use the fire magic when... "TOMOYO!" both, Tomoyo and Kaho looked at the person. "Tomoyo, Eriol is coming go change!" Sonomi said.  
  
'Eriol?' Tomoyo thought. 'Who is he?' she just followed her mom's order and changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So we're going to meet your best friend?" Veronica asked. Eriol's fiancé. Veronica a beautiful girl at the age of nineteen, long yellowish-brownish hair, kind, obedient. She was...what you call a perfect girl. Dark brownish- yellowish eyes...wear fine dresses, and a soft voice. They actually met at England. And of course fell in love.  
  
"Yes we'll meet her", Eriol answered her. 'It's been ten years Tomoyo', Eriol thought. 'I wonder if you change!' Finally the carriage stops at the Daidouji castle. Eriol escorted Veronica as she went down.  
  
"Finally!" Veronica breathed.  
  
"Let's go!" Eriol said, walking hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll get the door", Sonomi said, as they heard a knock.  
  
"It must be them", Kaho guessed. Sonomi opened the door and it was them.  
  
"Come in! Come in!" Sonomi greeted.  
  
"It's good to see you aunt Sonomi!" Eriol greeted.  
  
"Hello my dear!" Sonomi said kissing Eriol's cheek. "Who's this?" she said looking at Veronica.  
  
"Princess Veronica from England my-"  
  
"Fiancé", Veronica finished shaking Sonomi's hand.  
  
"Oh that's sweet!" Sonomi said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Kaho! Hi!" Eriol greeted as he came near her.  
  
"Hi Eriol!" Kaho greeted back.  
  
"My god! Where is she? Hikaru! Hikaru!" Sonomi called.  
  
"Yes your highness?" Hikaru said, hurrying up.  
  
"Call your mistress dear, I'm fuming up in anger!" Sonomi explained.  
  
"Yes your highness!" Hikaru went immediately upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After some minutes she came down wearing a beautiful off-shoulder purple dress. "Hurry up Princess!" Hikaru dragged her.  
  
"But I'm scared if I'll trip off!" she argued back.  
  
'Tomoyo?' Eriol questioned.  
  
"Finally dear you're here!" What took you so long?" Sonomi asked.  
  
"Sorry mom!" Tomoyo apologized.  
  
"Oh do you remember him?" Sonomi signaled Eriol to went near them. Tomoyo's eyebrow raised.  
  
"Him? Who's he?" everyone said the same word.  
  
"What do you mean who's he?"  
  
"Tomoyo don't tell me you have forgotten about me? E-R-I-O-L does it ring a bell?" Eriol asked, feeling something's DIFFINETELY WRONG.  
  
"No. Why? Do you know me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course! My dear best friend! Ten years have passed. Eriol Hiiragizawa...does it ring a bell?" Eriol asked, hopefully she'll remember.  
  
'Eriol?' Tomoyo questioned herself. 'Blue eyes? Blue eyes...'as if it was an amnesia she snaps out of trance. "E-Eriol-kun? Is that you?"  
  
'Finally!' Eriol thought. As the old cheerful voice of Tomoyo was back again. How he missed it. He hugged her suddenly. "I miss you!" he whispered in her ear. "Can't believe you'll be back!" she back off after Eriol hugged her.  
  
"Hikaru please make some snacks! Let Mia help you with it!" Sonomi favored.  
  
"Hai your majesty!" then Hikaru proceed to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonomi and the other's sat down on the sofa. Eriol and Veronica-hand in hand. Tomoyo was across him she felt-a little bit jealous. "I never knew you'll have a very beautiful fiancé Eriol!" Kaho complimented.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Eriol said, as Veronica blushed. Tomoyo just look at her lap.  
  
"By the way we're engaged!" Veronica said. This cause Tomoyo to look up- shockingly.  
  
"WHAT?" she asked.  
  
"Oh how nice! So when's the wedding?" Sonomi asked, proudly.  
  
"Well mother will be arriving tomorrow and actually we haven't decided yet when or where", Eriol answered. Then Hikaru and Mia came bringing the food.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Tomoyo said, flatly. And supposed to go up to her room.  
  
"But honey-"  
  
"Mom I'm tired! Don't disturb me!" she said, her voice raised. She went upstairs and LOCKED her room.  
  
'Something's wrong with her', Eriol thought. "I'll talk to her auntie", Eriol said excusing himself and went to Tomoyo's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn!" Tomoyo muttered as she sat on her bed. "He'll be married soon!" she sighed. "I've got to stop these feelings. I need to be a COLDHEARTED PERSON if I have to!" Suddenly Eriol shouted outside.  
  
"Tomoyo why did you used the LOCK magic for pete's sake's?!"  
  
"Leave me alone! Got it? I'm in a bad mood!" 'You leave me no choice', Eriol thought. He reversed the spell and the door opened.  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo look up. Eriol went near her-kneeling beside her bed. He wiped her tears.  
  
"Why did you cry?"  
  
"None of your goddamn business!" she answered, looking away.  
  
"But I care for you. It's just ten years since we haven't met!" Eriol said.  
  
"You know what?" Tomoyo's voice was soft this time. "It will be better if you did not come back!" she said frankly. Eriol stiff. He stood up and went out of her room. "Lock", Tomoyo muttered. Then her door locked up. She tried to get herself some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry for the trouble Tomoyo had caused on you Eriol", Sonomi apologized.  
  
"It's okay. Maybe she's not in a good mood. We'll go now! We had to drop Kaho to her house!" Eriol said. He hid his loneliness inside.  
  
"Okay sayonara!"  
  
"Bye the way auntie. Come to our castle tomorrow there will be a ball!" and with that they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Princess it's me Hikaru. Please reverse the magic", Hikaru pleaded who is outside the door bringing food. The door suddenly open and Hikaru used her feet to close it. Ever since Eriol was gone when she was nine years old, Hikaru and Tomoyo have been closed friends. "Its dinner since you didn't eat I bought your food here!" Hikaru said as she placed it on Tomoyo's lap who is lying down.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I'm still not hungry", Tomoyo said. Hikaru placed it on her table then sat near her bed.  
  
"Highness I know you love him", Hikaru spoke softly.  
  
"No! Not anymore! He's engaged for pete's sake! I'm burying myself with magic again!" she said angrily.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Note: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and also the song Shiawase No Mahou.  
  
"Princess why won't you tell him how you feel even though he is already engaged?" Hikaru advice.  
  
"I'm sorry Hikaru", Tomoyo paused. "But I'll never ever love again. Coz' he is the cause".  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hikaru borrow a dress!" Tomoyo said running down the stairs.  
  
"A villager's clothes I corrected", Hikaru said. Every time her mom is out she will go to the town and disguise as a villager. "Fine1 Fine! I'll go get it!" Hikaru said getting the clothes.  
  
"yey!" Tomoyo cheered. "I'm free again!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After five minutes Hikaru had brought the clothes. A pants and a shirt. Also an old shoes. Tomoyo changed immediately. Then after some minutes she looks like a villager and not a princess anymore. "I'm off!" Tomoyo told Hikaru.  
  
"Make sure you'll be back before night came! Remember there will be a party at the Hiiragizawa's castle!" Hikaru reminded.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" she answered lamely.  
  
"Do you have some money?"  
  
"Yeah! Later Hikaru!" Tomoyo said and strode off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo had a good time sight-seeing the village. People will not notice her. Princess Tomoyo. She bought some food, looked on the beautiful dresses. And suddenly... "Gomen nasai", Tomoyo apologized as she bump on somebody. She looks up and was shock who she saw.  
  
"Tomoyo is that you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah!" she answered.  
  
"Why are you dressing like that?" he asked.  
  
"So that people will not notice me okay?" she answered.  
  
"Fine!" he said. "Pardon me", said the shopkeeper. "You my lady looks like our princess Tomoyo".  
  
"T-Thanks for the compliment it's f-flattering", Tomoyo answered with a blush. She left hurriedly. But Eriol went after her. "What's your problem?" Tomoyo said angrily.  
  
"I just want to know why you are so angry with me", Eriol questioned back.  
  
"It's not your concern!"  
  
"Yes it is!" he shot back.  
  
"It's for you to find out!" Tomoyo was about to go when...  
  
"Tomoyo I don't care if you're angry at me. Just come at the party. Which is the engagement party", Eriol added, hopefully. Tomoyo wanted to cry right then and there but she wanted to be strong.  
  
"I'll try", tomoyo answered. Eriol went near her and turn her around.  
  
"Please?" he begged his voice soft. Tomoyo look at his sapphire eyes.  
  
"Fine!" then she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where have you been?" Sonomi fumed. Tomoyo instead of going into the front door of the castle-used the back door and dressed immediately for the party. She had put on her ash blue dress on with a smile on her face, grabbing her sandal paired with the dress. She put light blue glittering beads around her neck and wrist, making her more beautiful.  
  
"I was looking for my shoes and it was downstairs", tomoyo explained.  
  
"Come on! People are waiting for us!" Sonomi said.  
  
"Hai Okaasan", Tomoyo said and hopped on the carriage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sonomi you're here at last!" Elaine Hiiragizawa said, mother of eriol. She is not old; too young if that's what you say .at the age of forty. Her hair is blue so does her eyes. Her hair reached on her waist. And she was wearing a dark green gown.  
  
"Gomen nasai we're late Elaine. My daughter dressed herself very slowly", Sonomi said.  
  
"That's all right. My is this Tomoyo?" Elaine asked. Tomoyo smiled and kissed her aunt Elaine on the cheek. "Long time no see Aunt Elaine", Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh honey you sure are right. Thanks for coming at the engagement party", Elaine said, happily.  
  
"Excuse me mom, auntie", Tomoyo said. The two ladies nod their head and continue their chatting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a long night and all the relatives and close friends of Eriol and Veronica gather around the table. People we're eating, chatting, eating and chatting. Tomoyo didn't mind what people will say about the soon-to-be- couple. But when she was about to steal a glance to him, their eyes met ACCIDENTALLY. She immediately looked away. 'I hate you', Tomoyo thought. 'I hate you coz' I loved you before. Now I wish you didn't come back. I also hate myself for not telling my feelings but it doesn't matter now you're happy with her-with Veronica. It doesn't matter to me all my feelings towards you it will slowly vanish'.  
  
"Come on let's dance", Eriol said extending his hand to veronica.  
  
"Sure", Veronica answered taking his hand.  
  
'Eriol! Your so pathetic to invite her', Tomoyo thought, drinking her wine. People began to dance on the dance floor including the soon-to-be-couple. They danced happily at the center of the dance floor. Smiling at each other while dancing. 'I wonder if he ever kissed her', Tomoyo thought 'Oh well it's not my concern'.  
  
"eriol why won't you and Tomoyo dance for a while?" Veronica advice looking at Tomoyo who was drinking wine.  
  
"Why?" Eriol questioned back.  
  
"She's your best friend. And I've noticed you're not talking to her. And she's not talking to you. You're like avoiding each other", she said.  
  
"Are you sure I'll dance with her?" Veronica just nod. "Fine!" They stop dancing as Eriol approached tomoyo. Veronica on the other hand talked to her relatives and friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Why is he coming this way?' Tomoyo thought, gulping the last sip of the wine.  
  
"Shall we dance?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Veronica's there so-"  
  
"Shall we?" he asked again. She gave up. Took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why the heck am I dancing with you?" Tomoyo questioned when they we're dancing.  
  
"Coz' Veronica said so!"  
  
"Why?" the next question came.  
  
"Coz'", he paused searching the right words to say. "You're my best friend", he finally said it.  
  
'See? He'll never see me more than a girl, more than a friend', Tomoyo thought dancing with him.  
  
"Something wrong? Something's bothering you, you know?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"Nothing-nothing's wrong", she answered.  
  
"If you say so", Eriol said. 'Drats! Why can't I start a goddamn conversation! But she's cold-really, really cold', Eriol thought. Then Elaine got their attention.  
  
"Excuse me everyone", everybody stopped dancing and concentrated on the announcement of Elaine. "Since it's really an early engagement I want one of the guests to make a speech". Then she spotted tomoyo. "Ah! Princess Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol's best friend, I want you to make a speech". Eaine went down of the platform.  
  
"Good luck!" Eriol said. Tomoyo just gave a wry smile and stood up at the platform. "And just say what your heart says", he added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo got on the platform. All eyes we're on her. Veronica stood beside Eriol as she saw him clasping his hands to hers. She fumed. 'Why will I get mad? Pete's sake's forget about him!' tomoyo thought. "Um...I'm really not good in speech", tomoyo stammered. People chuckled. "Well I want to begin this speech of mine. Eriol was my best friend since three years old. We've been together since then. Well, people knew magic. Some of them. Eriol left when we we're nine years old. He went to England. He wants to learn magic. So I was left but I was also sad. Well I have a second best friend who is Hikaru. Also when I was ten years old my mom wants me to learn magic. And now look! Ten years have passed and we see each other again. Bringing her soon-to0-be-wife! Veronica! I'm happy for you two! Take care!" Tomoyo said ending her speech. People applauded. 'Somehow I feel a little bit better', she thought. Kaho, who is invited at the party, went to Tomoyo and whispered something in her ear. "Um...Kaho-sensie suggested me to sing a song for the soon-to-be-couple and for all of you. Yo! Eriol and veronica this is for you and for all of you here in the party!"  
  
Asa no hikari no naka o Kaze to isshoni hashiru Hon no sukoshi no aida Anata to aeru dake Soredake de shiawase Smile me  
  
Hajimete atta toki no Mune no dokidoki ima mo Wasurezu ni oboeteru Hohoendeta yasashii me mo  
  
Ima ha miteru dake demo Yuuki tamete kitto  
  
Itsuka "shiawse no mahou" Anata no tame dake ni tsukaeru you ni Itsuka sutekina hito ni natte Watashi dake no mahou de shiawase no shitai  
  
[I run together with the wind In the morning light Just being able to meet you Even for a short while That will make me happy Smile me  
  
Even now I can remember My nervousness The first time I met you And your smile and gentle eyes  
  
Now even if you just look at me I gather courage  
  
Someday the "magic of happiness" Will become useful to me Someday, I'll become a wonderful person I just want to bring happiness with my magic.]  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Author's Note: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. By the way I made the enchanted words up for Tomoyo. Everybody knows she doesn't have a wand only Sakura and Eriol does. And also the enchanted words of Eriol spoke are not mine.  
  
As Tomoyo ended the song the cheers grew louder. 'I can't believe she'll sing that', Eriol thought, clapping his hand.  
  
"She's good in singing", Veronica whispered to Eriol.  
  
"She is. She's been practicing singing lessons ever since eight years old", Eriol whispered back. 'And I really like her voice', he thought. 'I missed it'. Tomoyo came down from the platform. People praised her for her voice as they went near her. Veronica and Eriol too went near her. "Good singing!" Eriol said.  
  
"Thanks", Tomoyo said after a pause.  
  
"You were great back there!" Veronica gushed.  
  
"Arigatou Veronica!" Tomoyo tried not to look at him. Save by the bell her mother came.  
  
"Honey it's time to go!" Sonomi said.  
  
"Bye!" Eriol said. She turned around.  
  
"Bye!" then she strode off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how's your night princess?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Just fine!" Tomoyo answered, flopping down on her bed.  
  
"Why look your highness it's beginning to snow!" Hikaru gushed.  
  
"Yeah. It is already December. Christmas is not far", Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Well...I'll leave now!" Hikaru said. "Bye".  
  
When Hikaru was gone Tomoyo was now lying in her bed. 'Mother said that their wedding is on Saturday next week. Wish I wouldn't be invited', she thought. 'It'll be Saturday tomorrow might as well I'll go and walk for a while'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom I'm leaving!" Tomoyo said, putting on her purple cloak.  
  
"But dear it's freezing outside. I even felt 'cold' yesterday!" Sonomi answered.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back before dinner!" before her mother could say anything she left.  
  
"Rude as always!" her mom muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo walked around the place. Few people could be seen though it is winter. She embraced herself. The cloak still doesn't suit her. She felt cold. 'I am cold. My heart is cold', Tomoyo thought. She is going to the 'secret place' in the forest. Where Eriol and her always play and met. Now she'll go there with a reason or not. A little hut she had seen. 'That's it!' she thought. Upon opening the door someone opened it for her. "Eriol?"  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both sat uncomfortably at the chair. The little hut was warm so she had taken her cloak off. Tucking her knees and rested her chin on it, she wants to get out. "So...what brings you here?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No reason", Tomoyo said curtly. "What brings you here?" she also asked. He dragged his chair and sat beside her.  
  
"Remember the past", he clasped his hand to hers. "When we're still together". Her heart melt.  
  
"Really huh?" she said. She missed the time like this close to him. 'Wish I could turn it other way around. I admit I wished I'm engaged with him. Sounds selfish? But that's love...love is selfish!' Tomoyo thought. Suddenly she shivered by the cold.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned all over his face.  
  
"No, I'm okay", she replied. Instead denying her answer he hugged her suddenly. "E-Eriol?"  
  
"Ssh. You want to sleep for a while?" she nods. "Go ahead". Tomoyo laid her head on his chest. His arms around her. Warmth. She could feel warmth over his body. It can almost melt the cold ice of her own heart. She wants to sleep...peacefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Someone shake her shoulders wanting her to wake up. Her amethyst eyes opened. "Tomoyo there's a fire in the village we got to help them!" Eriol said, shrieking which made Tomoyo grab her coat.  
  
"Then let's go!" she walked passed him and open the door. To her surprise she saw a black horse. "Huh?"  
  
"That's Thunder", Eriol said hopping on to the horse. "So?" he asked extending his hand.  
  
"Fine!" she said as she took his hand.  
  
"Come on Thunder! Let's head for the village!" Eriol ordered as the horse start galloping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There it is!" Eriol said as he saw a house on fire. Not just an ordinary fire-it was huge. Without reaching the ground yet Tomoyo had jumped off at the horse's back. "Tomoyo!" Eriol said angrily, as he saw Tomoyo running through. Every ruler who knows magic has a seal wand. As Tomoyo was in the front of the house she holds the necklace, which is a seal wand, in her hand.  
  
"Key which hides your true form before me. I command you by contract reveal your true form to me! Release!" Tomoyo said as she enchanted the words. A purple staff which holds the symbol of the moon in her hand.  
  
"Tomoyo you could have waited!" Eriol gritted. "Gee you just jump off you know!"  
  
"Help me here okay?" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Sure", he replied. He took out a small necklace, the same as Tomoyo's when you say the enchanted words it will become a seal wand. "Key which hides the power of darkness reveal your true form to me! I command you by contract release!" a yellow staff was on his hand with a symbol of a star was shown.  
  
"Good. Let's get to work. Water", Tomoyo summoned as she aimed her wand at the burning house.  
  
"You don't mind if it rains?" Eriol asked.  
  
"None at all", was the reply. Eriol raised his staff above him.  
  
"Rain", he muttered as rain crashed upon land. A minute later the fire was gone. "That was easy", he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah right", Tomoyo said. "At least none of the villager's we're hurt", she added. Eriol just nod. The rain had begun to stop for it was only magic. People from the village came to them and thank them. They hopped on the horse and planned to go home.  
  
"You're improving your magic?" Eriol asked in mid-way.  
  
"Yes. Kaho-sensei is still teaching me", Tomoyo replied, laying her head on his back.  
  
"I see..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Horseback riding! I'm gonna go horseback riding!" Tomoyo jumped up and down.  
  
"Boy the princess sure acts like a ten year old", Mia said. Hikaru nod.  
  
"I'm leaving!" was Tomoyo could say. She had changed her clothes coz' she'll go horseback riding. They have a ranch at the back of the castle. And Hikaru and Mia we're arranging the garden. Cutting long stems here and there.  
  
"It's been a long time since she has been horseback riding with Pegasus", Hikaru began.  
  
"Yeah. She really loved that horse. And even call it after the legendary horse Pegasus...with wings. It was given by her deceased father actually. On her tenth birthday", Mia added.  
  
"Yeah. The princess did cry", Hikaru said, sadly. Just then Eriol and Veronica visited them.  
  
"Your highnesses", Hikaru and Mia began.  
  
"Where is your princess?" Eriol asked.  
  
"At the ranch. She is horseback riding at this time", Hikaru answered.  
  
"Thank you", Veronica said and the two we're off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That is a good boy. You sure still know some tricks Pegasus!" Tomoyo cheered. Eriol and Veronica leaned at the ranch.  
  
"So you have your own horse?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was given by my deceased father when I celebrated my tenth birthday", Tomoyo said, as the horse go round and round of the ranch.  
  
"Sorry", he said.  
  
"No need", she replied. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well Eriol just want to check on you", Veronica answered for him.  
  
"I'm fine!" Tomoyo said, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"You don't mind if we had a private chat?" Veronica asked. Which made Eriol and Tomoyo startled.  
  
"Are you asking me?" Tomoyo asked. Veronica nod. "Yeah if you can ride a horse and go horseback riding with me", Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Okay then", Veronica turned to Eriol. "I'll be back later".  
  
"Sure", was Eriol's reply. As Veronica borrowed a horse and went off with Tomoyo to the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm not shocked you didn't decline my offer. I was thinking you don't know how to horseback riding", Tomoyo said, as they toured the forest.  
  
"That's what you think!" Veronica answered.  
  
"Since when did you learn to horseback riding?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Since twelve. You?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Ten when my dad gave Pegasus to me. Right boy?" Tomoyo bend down a little and touch the horse's face. "So what are we going to talk about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Why are you so cold to Eriol anyway? Are you angry at him?" Veronica asked. They stopped to a lake. Tie the horse's rope to a tree then sat on a log. Tomoyo was not ready to answer the question as she throws a rock on the lake.  
  
"I love him Ver. I loved him since I was nine years old", she answered. Veronica gasped.  
  
"So that's why..." was all Veronica could say.  
  
"Want to listen to my story?" Tomoyo asked, throwing a rock again.  
  
"Okay", Veronica answered.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. 4

Author's Note: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
"You see we've been together when we we're little. And at the age of nine I fell in love with him. I know it sounds crazy! You may say I have a crush on him but I love him. So he left and went to England to learn magic. I on the other hand learn magic when I was ten years old. I buried myself into magic so I stopped thinking about him. In other ways his name was washed out of my mind. Then it was a miracle I remembered it since he came. And I admit Veronica I was jealous when you told us you're engaged. How my heart was broken. I thought you we're cousins but I was wrong. Yu were his fiancé!" Tomoyo stopped for a while catching her breath. "From then on I realized my feelings were still there. And my love grows", she added.  
  
"I'm sorry to take him away from you", Veronica said softly.  
  
"No. It's not your fault. Fate was destined that you two should be together. Not with me!" she said as tears began to fall. But she wiped it away as quickly as she can.  
  
"Tomoyo I have now decided!" Veronica said, smiling. Tomoyo look at her. Her tears were now dry.  
  
"What is it Veronica?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I have now decided to break my engagement with Eriol!" Tomoyo was shocked.  
  
"Veronica you can't break your engagement like that! You'll hurt Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted, standing up from the log.  
  
"What more if I have hurt you?" Veronica said. "It's for the best! I'm going to tell everybody and I'm gonna tell Eriol!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They went home after the argument and Eriol was waiting at the garden. "Eriol we need to talk", Veronica said.  
  
"Oh? Sounds important I see. From the tone of your voice", Eriol said, standing up. Veronica dragged him to the carriage.  
  
"Let's talk at your castle! Bye Tomoyo thanks for the time!" Veronica said.  
  
"Bye Veronica and Eriol!" Tomoyo waved back. 'She's going to tell him! Oh god!' Tomoyo thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol and Veronica had arrived on the castle. They go to Eriol's music room so that they won't be disturbed. "What are we going to talk about?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Eriol...I'm breaking the engagement", Veronica said, too softly.  
  
"WHAT?" Eriol shouted. "Ver why?" he asked. Veronica explained to him everything. Everything on what she and Tomoyo talked about on the lake. And that Tomoyo love him too. "So that's the reason?" he asked. Veronica nod. "Veronica our wedding is on Saturday. December twenty-five to be exact you just can't back off!" he barked.  
  
"But she loves you! Okay I'm giving you five days to know your feelings for her. And if you realized you do have feelings for her you'll marry her!" Veronica explained.  
  
"And if I don't?" he questioned.  
  
"Then our wedding will continue. Oh for pete's sake's Eriol do you only see her as a friend?" it was her turn to ask.  
  
"Sort of", he replied. Veronica sighed.  
  
"Well you've got five days to realize that. And when your mom gets here I'll tell her. And don't forget the deal", she said.  
  
"Deal", was all Eriol could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elaine had come back from the city to buy things. Then Veronica talked to her that she will postpone the wedding if Eriol will realize that he loves Tomoyo. And if he doesn't then the wedding with Veronica will continue. Actually Elaine really had a hard time so she called on Sonomi and Tomoyo to go to their castle instead. "Oh my god! Veronica postpones the wedding. And my daughter is the replacement!" Sonomi said, shocked.  
  
"I'm afraid so Sonomi. Eriol...if he had feelings for your daughter then they will be wed. But if he doesn't really love her after five days Eriol and Veronica will be wed", Elaine said.  
  
"My daughter fell in love with your son when they we're nine. So I let her forget about him by practicing magic", Sonomi explained.  
  
"I see...so that's why", was all Elaine could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo was outside. She knows what is happening already. 'This can't be! Why Veronica? Why do you have to do this?' she thought.  
  
"Wonderful night I see", a voice called from behind. She turned around to see Eriol.  
  
"Yeah", she answered. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"'Why' what?" he asked back.  
  
"Why did you say 'yes' to Veronica's plan? She still loves you! You still love her! Why did you say 'yes'?" she blurted the words out. And also she was angry at him.  
  
"I've got nothing to do. It was her decision. II I say 'no' maybe she'll just force me until I say 'yes'. I'm sorry. I've got nothing to do about it. But learn to love you for five days", Eriol explained.  
  
"It's not easy to love someone else Eriol", Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Don't worry...it's YOU after all", he said with a smile which he found her blushing. He went near her and lifts her chin using his thumb. "All we need to do is accept this", he added. She holds his hand which is supporting her chin.  
  
"But we're not destined", she said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Don't worry. That will change", Eriol answered. He leans down to give a soft kiss to her lips. While this was happening Veronica and Eriol's cousin, who is Nakuru spied on them.  
  
"Oh my god! Look at that Veronica!" Nakuru cheered but keeping her voice low.  
  
"I knew this will happen!" Veronica cheered along as she gave Nakuru a thumbs-up.  
  
"But Ver you love Eriol right? What are you going to do?" Nakuru asked, Veronica sighed.  
  
"Well I've got nothing to do but remained friends with him and forget him", Nakuru sighed too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That next day Tomoyo had her magic lessons with Kaho. When Tomoyo was doing her magic perfectly Kaho broke the news. "Is it true you're engaged to Prince Eriol?" Tomoyo paused then continued.  
  
"Yes. Veronica planned all of it", was Tomoyo's reply. "Yes I know. There are reasons why she did it. Your mom told me this morning", Kaho said. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in", Tomoyo ordered. As the door opened they saw Veronica.  
  
"If you don't mind Kaho-san I like to have a word with Tomoyo", Veronica favored.  
  
"No. None at all", Kaho said as she stood up from the chair and get her coat. "Well that's for today your majesty. You become stronger with each passing day. I'll leave now", Kaho put on her coat as she bowed to the two princesses. Veronica closed the door.  
  
"What are we going to talk about?" Tomoyo asked, sitting down on the chair. Veronica took off her coat and placed it behind the sofa; she sat down on the chair, crossing her legs.  
  
"Things Tomoyo", Veronica replied. "Look if Eriol realizes he love you he'll give you this", Veronica raised her finger with a sapphire stone on it. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"He'll give me that?!" Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
"Yeah as a sign of his love. It's an engagement ring honey!" Veronica replied.  
  
"Veronica you've got to stop this!" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry dear but I can't turn back the time. We rulers don't know a magic that can turn the time back. Even Kaho-san doesn't know", Veronica explained.  
  
"Ver if you only know my heart is guilty", Tomoyo began. Her hands covering her mouth.  
  
"Not only you but me too", Veronica agreed. "He loves me and I love him then suddenly I just throw it all away", she added. "Hah! But I saw you two kissing last night! How do you explain that?" Tomoyo paused. Blushed. Then answered.  
  
"He was the one who kissed me. Ver you act like a ten year old kid!" Tomoyo compliment the last sentence.  
  
"Yeah! When you get to know me better I act like a kid. Sometimes I don't take things seriously!" Veronica said, blushing. As she put her hand at the back of her head.  
  
"So does that mean you don't take Eriol's love seriously?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No Tomoyo. I took him seriously. I love him deeply but I think we're not destined. I still love him but only a friend", Veronica answered, seriously this time. Tomoyo just nod her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Veronica had left an hour and went to her castle. That afternoon Eriol had visited her. So she suggests to go to the second garden which is behind the ranch where the horse's practiced. It was a little garden indeed. So both stayed under the cherry blossom tree. "Everything happened too fast between us", Tomoyo began.  
  
"I agree", Eriol replied, lying down on Tomoyo's lap.  
  
"Couldn't imagine Veronica will sacrifice everything. I feel guilt around my heart", she added, sadly.  
  
"I know. I feel the same way too. I was shock when she breaks the news. And all of it was to realized my feelings toward you", Eriol said, stretching out his hand and touch her cheek lovingly.  
  
"Do you think this is wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer for a second. And then...  
  
"I think...not".  
  
"Why did you say that?"  
  
"Coz' I can feel it right here", he said, guiding one of Tomoyo's hands and placed it on top of his chest. Which she could feel the beating of his heart. "Do you understand?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo just nod.  
  
"It's freezing aren't you cold?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No. The snow hadn't fallen yet...again. And besides", he look at her amethyst eyes. "You're my warmth", he added. She didn't answer but found her blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the castle Hikaru and Mia we're also talking. "You know what? Princess Tomoyo sure has changed", Mia said.  
  
"Yeah. I bet Princess Veronica and Prince Eriol changed her life", Hikaru agreed.  
  
"But poor Princess Veronica", Mia said sadly.  
  
"Yeah. Imagine it hurts to give up your love one to another person", Hikaru said, watching the snow flakes outside of the castle. 'And she isn't cold anymore', Hikaru thought.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. 5

Author's Note: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
"Bye Eriol!" Tomoyo waved to him.  
  
"Bye see you!" Eriol said as he gets on the carriage.  
  
"Bye, bye!" Tomoyo said one more time as the carriage went to its destination.  
  
"I'm happy for you highness", Tomoyo turned around to see Hikaru who is wearing her coat.  
  
"Hi Hikaru!" Tomoyo greeted as a cold smoke could see through her mouth when she exhaled. Cold. But her heart isn't cold anymore.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Hikaru said.  
  
"Okay", was Tomoyo's answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning Nakuru went to the Daidouji castle. She and Tomoyo talk for a while about there will be a picnic near the lake. Where Eriol is there waiting for her. But what Tomoyo didn't know is it is Veronica and Nakuru's plan. "Really? Okay I'll just change my clothes", Tomoyo said as she went to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol was waiting near a lake. It was silent though. Until somebody covered his eyes from behind. "Tomoyo I know it's you!" he guessed. Tomoyo release her hand and sat down beside him.  
  
"Good guess", she remarked.  
  
"Come on let's eat so that we could talk things later", Eriol said. Tomoyo agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After eating their delicious lunch and packed it up in the basket they lie down in the grass and just watch at the sky and the nature surrounding them. "Four days to go", Eriol began.  
  
"Yeah. It will be our wedding day", Tomoyo said. "That is you want to marry me", she added.  
  
"Sure. I will", he answered.  
  
"If you do love me", Tomoyo reminded. He remained silent. 'I think he doesn't really love me', Tomoyo thought and sighed.  
  
'I'll answer your question Tomoyo maybe when the right time comes', Eriol thought the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That next day Veronica stormed in Eriol's castle who she saw him eating his lunch. "Let's go!" she said. Eriol raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Go? Where?" he asked.  
  
"Oh for pete's sake's Eriol! You told me yesterday we'll buy an engagement ring for her!" Veronica reminded. Eriol slapped his forehead.  
  
"Oh yeah! It was today! Right we're leaving!" he said not finishing his lunch and grabbed his coat.  
  
"Honey you'll be home late?" Elaine his mother asked.  
  
"No mom! I won't be long! Bye!" he answered giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. Then he and Veronica strode off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They came to a jewelry store. Many things to choose from. Veronica was so noisy choosing jewelries here and there. Not to mention Eriol was getting sick. Until Veronica found a gift for Tomoyo. "Hey Eriol look at this!" Veronica called him as he too was busy looking for thing to be given to Tomoyo. He came near her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"A heart shaped necklace with amethyst diamonds surrounded by it. So what do you think?" she asked. He gave a slight laugh.  
  
"So I'm giving an engagement necklace not a ring?" he said.  
  
"It doesn't matter right?" she asked back.  
  
"Fine. Let's take it", was all he could he say, as he told the shopkeeper that he'll take the necklace.  
  
"You know what? She'll be happy when you give it to the engagement party tomorrow", Veronica said. Eriol looked at over his shoulder and smile.  
  
"Yeah. Just like you. When I give the ring to you".  
  
"Shut up", she looked away, blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomorrow mom? Engagement party?" Tomoyo nearly yelled.  
  
"Yeah dear. Coz' on Friday you have to wear different kinds of gown!" Sonomi explained. Tomoyo groaned.  
  
'It will be a long day tomorrow', she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That next day everybody was busy preparing the food and decorating the house. As Tomoyo was helping baking some foods Hikaru and Mia went to her. "Princess are we invited to your wedding?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Why of course! Why not anyway?" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Told you Hikaru! Princess is kind", Mia said.  
  
"Well I'm just making sure. Thanks Princess!" Hikaru said while Tomoyo gave a reassuring smile. Every close friend is invited and so Hikaru and Mia. They're kind to Tomoyo so why they are not invited? And besides even if they weren't told they can go to the wedding anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many people we're in the castle of that night. Chatting here, eating there. They have done eating dinner so some people grab a glass of champagne. Eriol was just at the corner eyeing her soon-to-be-wife. She was talking to Veronica and other people. After they eat Veronica apologized for they break their engagement and gave it to Tomoyo instead. She didn't say she doesn't love Eriol anymore. She keeps it to herself the reason why. Tomoyo was wearing a dark midnight blue satin dress; her skirt was filled with blue laces at the end matching her transparent nail color with silverish dust. It looked simple but beautiful with her hair pony tailed clipped by large beads of white pearls. She looked gorgeous. Eriol had a grin on his face as he approached Tomoyo. "Will you excuse us for a moment?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Why sure!" Veronica answered for Tomoyo which she saw her frown.  
  
"Thanks", he answered as Tomoyo grab her coat as Eriol lead her to the garden, which is the second one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked, curiously.  
  
"Well...you don't mind closing your eyes?" Eriol asked. She didn't answer but do as she told. He went to her back and put the necklace on her neck. Tomoyo was so curious that she couldn't wait to open her eyes. "Okay you may open your eyes now", Eriol said. The moment she open her eyes she touch her neck and saw the necklace.  
  
"Why Eriol thanks a lot!" Tomoyo almost yelled.  
  
"It was supposed to be a ring but Veronica was right an engagement necklace wasn't bad after all!" Eriol explained to her. She hugged him suddenly and he returns the hug.  
  
"So everything's fine?" she asked, whispering in his ear.  
  
"Yeah. I'll marry you this Saturday because you love me", he paused for a moment. "And I love you", he finally said. He released as he brushed his lips to hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Friday as Tomoyo and her mom along with Hikaru and Mia planned to go to buy a wedding gown. Tomoyo was also sick when her mom will always say. "How about this? That?" she always shook her head as if she doesn't want to be married tomorrow. Also Hikaru and Mia sighed. It took long to choose a gown. Until a gown caught Tomoyo's eye.  
  
"Mom that gown will be perfect!" Sonomi looked at the gown where Tomoyo point at. It was simple yet beautiful.  
  
"Oh honey! You're marvelous! If you want that we'll take it!" Sonomi said. Tomoyo, Hikaru and Mia sweat dropped. Whatever Tomoyo wants her mom will give it to her immediately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Veronica's Point Of View]  
  
It was Saturday at last. December twenty-five to be exact and it's the wedding of my ex-love-one-Eriol and his best friend Tomoyo. Actually I want to imagine I'm the one to be wed this day. Well about the deal...he won. We we're in the church as I approach him. "Hey!" I greeted.  
  
"Hey...Veronica!" Eriol greeted me back. His eyes softened.  
  
"So...I'm happy for you. You won our bet", I said.  
  
"Yeah. Have you found 'somebody' yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I have a crush on the best man Makoto! Ssh! It's a secret okay?" he gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Okay".  
  
"Good luck!" I told him.  
  
"You too", he said. But I was shock as he pulled me in an embrace. So I return it back. After we hug it's time for the wedding to start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I passed the aisle as the others we're following. Ring bearer's to flower girls to bridesmaids. Which I saw Hikaru and Mia who we're really happy for their Princess. To the bride at last. Tomoyo was there, standing with her gorgeous face lit up. Her gown was made with attractive designs, surrounded by little flowers. She looked with graceful flux as she lit the crowd with adoration. Her pure white dress dragged in the aisle, she was wearing a different beauty on her face, with white and pink flowers that she held with her hands covered by a clean, white, cotton gloves. Her hair is tilted down gracefully. She was good as a bride and soon to be wife. But I couldn't help that it was me, but I couldn't also help that they we're meant to be. As Eriol took her hand in the altar I noticed them smiling. I even noticed Makoto looking at me. I blushed faintly. But enough of that.  
  
I was there to see them to be wed. I was there as they exchange vows, exchange rings. And also as Eriol kiss her. I didn't notice my tears we're falling. But they are not tears of sadness but happiness. I saw Makoto at my side. I was shocked really. He offered me a handkerchief. "I know it hurts Veronica but you have to move on", Makoto said, comforting me.  
  
"Thank you Makoto but you see I've let him go already", I answered. He just nods.  
  
"Shall we go and congratulate them?" he asked.  
  
"Sure", was all I can say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I first went to Tomoyo. I kiss her cheek and gave a hug. "I'm sorry", she whispered.  
  
"No need. Be happy...promise me that", I told her. She released from the hug and nods her head. I went to Eriol and congratulate him too.  
  
"Did you cry?" he asked me.  
  
"No. Not really", I answered.  
  
"I'm sorry", he said.  
  
"Oh please! The both of you told me that", I said dramatically.  
  
"But I'm the reason...why you cried", he explained.  
  
"Forgive and forget Eriol that's all there is", I told him.  
  
"Picture, picture!" the photographer said.  
  
"Need to go!" I told him.  
  
"Bye", he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Oh by the way don't lose the ring", he added. I nod my head and went to Hikaru and Mia to have our picture taking with the newly-wed-couple. [End Of Veronica's Point Of View]  
  
Tomoyo was standing at the left and Eriol on the right. He put his left arm around her shoulder while she was holding a bouquet of flowers. The photographer was still preparing while the others fix themselves. "Are you happy?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes", she answered. "But Veronica-"  
  
"Don't worry about her now. She has a crush on Makoto", he interrupted. She gave a slight laugh. "You know what?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Okay ready. On the count of three. One..." the photographer said.  
  
"I never knew what love is when I met Veronica and you", he finished. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Two...three. Smile!" as the photographer flashed the camera. They smile...a perfect smile. And at last it was snowing. And they lived happily ever after.  
  
End  
  
Author's Note: I want to dedicate this story to Kristine G. Alonso because she helped on the dress of Tomoyo. I'm not that imaginative so I need her help. And also I dedicate this story to all Eriol and Tomoyo fans and to the people who read this even though you're an anime lover or not. 


End file.
